This invention relates to a dual-hulled kayak that is particularly useful for while water recreational activities. Kayaks are typically single hull, single person boats that include an internal cockpit seat capable of accommodating a single boater. Because of their design, kayaks can easily become unstable under turbulent water conditions.
With the increase of popularity of kayaking and white water boating, however, a need has arisen to combine the kayaking experience with a more stable boat structure that accommodates more than one boater and can be used for rowing applications, instead of paddling.
Catamaran-type boats having a pair of spaced paralleled pontoons, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,549, are known. Such structures include frame structures and external seats, but do not include oar pins and oars such that the catamaran can be effectively used in white water river rapids.
Kayak-catamarans, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,974, are also known. Such structures tie together two adjacent kayaks and allow two boaters separately seated over each kayak to paddle through white water. The frame structure in these boats, however, is intended to be flexible to provide the customized experience for the persons seated in the adjacent kayaks. As an example, flexible couplings are provided so the hulls move relative to each other and remain flexible and resilient, rather than being stabilized.